


ITU Timestamp-Sam a month later

by starlightoffandoms (destinyofdreams)



Series: Touch the Universe [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mentions of Dean and Castiel, Questions Answered, Sad, Supernatural Elements, Timestamp, dealing with grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/starlightoffandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Reagan have something to discuss with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ITU Timestamp-Sam a month later

Charlie and Reagan were huddled together around the table with their heads close together when Sam arrived after work.  They jumped apart quickly and smiled at him.

“What?  I know that I’m in trouble.  Right?”

“Not trouble,” Charlie smiled, “we just, um,” she turned to Reagan.

“How did you kill that angel with the Kurd blade?” Reagan asked without preamble.

“What?” Sam sat down and looked at them with his brow creased.

“Sam,” Charlie touched his hand lightly and gave him a sad smile, “the only people that can use the Kurd blade to kill anything other than a demon has to have, uh,” she bit her lip, “you have to be otherworldly in order for that to work.  Does that make sense?”

“Hold on,” Sam licked his lips and folded his hands, “you’re saying that I am somehow supernatural?”

“Exactly,” Reagan smiled, “if you let us we can figure out exactly what your signature is.”

“So I’m not normal,” Sam sighed, “am I demon?  Did yellow eyes succeed and make me a demon?”

“No!” they responded in unison.

“You’re definitely not a demon, angel or fae.  That would have set us off when we first met.  To be honest you may just be a Helix Human.  It means you have abilities and your, for lack of a better word, aura isn’t like the mundane.”

“So I’m not human.  Or rather not a regular human,” Sam stared at his hands.

“Right.”

“Like Meta human,” Sam smiled.

“You’re a nerd,” Charlie rolled her eyes.

“I don’t want to know,” Sam shook his head, “I get the visions and that’s enough.  If anything else is left dormant then let it stay that way for now.  This last month has been rough enough.  I don’t need to throw any more complications into it you know?”

“I understand,” Reagan patted his hands comfortingly.

“Um, is the altar room available?” Sam swallowed hard.

“Yeah.  Go on.”

“Thanks.”

Sam scooted away from the table and went to the altar room.  He took a deep breath and pushed the door open.  He went over to the newly added altar.  Reagan had informed him that there were always ancestor altars set up and that there could be a separate one for a specific person. 

Sam closed the door behind him.  He closed his eyes and took another deep breath and sat down in front the altar.  He lit a candle and reached into his pocket.  He placed the tiger lily petals in the bowl.

“I miss you.  I’m working on the healing of this.  I just wanted to let you know I still think of you.  I’m not seeing anyone and I don’t think that I will.  Cas and Dean have been good.  I think Dean may move in with him.  It’s kind of weird right?” Sam chuckled, “I never thought I’d see him in a relationship like that.  I guess I never thought I’d see myself there either.  I love you and I planned so much for our future.  I miss you.  I know I said that but I thought that I’d say it again.  I’ve been sleeping in your bed.  That probably isn’t the best idea but I feel so close to you when I do.  I miss your kisses.  I miss the way you’d wake up and brush my hair.  I miss your hugs.  I really miss your cooking.  That might be a fat kid thing.”

Sam let out a sigh and just sat at the altar for a while.  He snuffed out the candle and went to Kennedy’s room.  He stood and looked over everything for several minutes before he closed the door and went back down to the kitchen.

“Feel better honey?” Reagan watched him carefully.

“Yeah.  I think I’m gonna go back to the house.  I should probably distance myself a bit.”

“Understood.  Stay for dinner.  I’ve already put it in the oven,” Charlie suggested.

“Okay,” Sam sat down and they fell into an easy conversation that kept his mind occupied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a bunch for reading! There are a few more that are going to be coming out. Some after and some during the main story.


End file.
